Reunion Capade
by Kohinoor
Summary: 'He doesnt love' "She left me" When history reapaets itself will Percy and Annabeth forget the past and move on. Little cursing involved. Percabeth. Complete.
1. Preparation 1

_**Annabeth**_

"Why so nervous?" asked Nico as he gripped my hand protectively.

"Nothing as such. Just the dress ... and tomorrow." I added. Tomorrow was my school reunion. I was going back to school to meet my school mates for a masked dance after 5 years. We were allowed to bring one person to the dance so Nico, my brother tagged along. I parked the car in front of the shop.

We entered the shop Alexandra's dresses.

"Hello, I am Shreya. So what are you both looking for?"she asked us.

"Umm, school reunion, masked dances." replied my brother.

"I guess I have something in mind. Couple?" she questioned.

"Going as a couple, siblings actually." replied Nico. We followed her through the shop until she stopped in front of a huge array of dresses. We three rummaged through the dresses.

Shreya picked up a dress handed it to me. Along with a few of my selection, I went to try them out. I tried my selections off white, cream, off-white, blond, light brown. Whenever I stepped out in front of the mirror I didn't feel like that dress was the one, Shreya also shook her head at every dress.

"Try the one I picked!" She asked. I nodded.

I was frustrated, with only one dress left and a never ending shopping list i was doomed if this wasn't the one. It was blue-ish. In short, it was the type I would never choose. Yet I picked it up and wore it. It fit perfectly that was one. I went outside to see someone staring at the mirror with a golden dress making faces probably having trouble with her dress too.

"If you don't like it, you can always see another one you will find your perfect dress." I encouraged her, walking up to the mirror.

When I looked at my reflection I was stunned. This was the dress it was just perfect.

"Like you found yours!" she said.

"Hmmm." I twirled around to have a good look at myself.

"This is it!" I exclaimed.

"You look pretty!" cried Shreya.

"You are the best Shreya. I would like to take this one. Nico?" I asked her.

"I'll check that. In the mean time why don't you try this black one." Shreya said to the other girl. She made faces.

"She has a really good choice." I vouched. Hesitantly she took the dress and went to try it on.

"Shreya!" she called out.

"Well Shreya is not here wait I'll call her." I replied

"No I can't wait just come in and help me with this zip. Aahh!"

"Okay"

I walked in and helped her out. We both walked to the mirror. We knew we were wearing the dress we were waiting for.

"It looks awesome."

"It sure does!" exclaimed Shreya.

"You can walk out he is waiting right outside." I went out to meet my brother wondering what would he be wearing. He preferred black to any colour he literally has half of his wardrobe in black. It has to be black.

"Wow!" We both said at once.

"Jinx" we said together.

"Jinx again!" Yet again.

"You will never grow old will you!" He taunted me.

"Never. White?! Are you kidding me?" i asked him, it was his least favorite.

"Same goes for you blue?!"

"It's not blue it's teal." said another voice. I turned to see the same girl.

"Hi I'm Annabeth and this is Nico."

"Hi I'm Thalia. Thanks for the help back there."

"That was nothing. Nico I'll go change you go do the same." I said and I went off. Off to buy this awesome dress. 'yay!'

We paid for the purchase and took the dresses and went to buy the masks and the shop for other things. Later my bestie Rachel took me to the salon and dyed my hair

bright RED!

I was looking like a Weasley!


	2. Preparation 2

**_Percy_**

Well Tomorrow was my school reunion. I was going back to school to meet my school mates for a masked dance after 5 years. We were allowed to bring one person to the dance so I asked my friend Thalia, my friend to tag along. She couldn't go to her's and she wanted to go to one.

We entered the shop Alexandra's dresses.

"Hello, I am Shreya. So what are you both looking for?"

"Umm, Percy here, has his school reunion, masked dances!" replied Thalia.

"You are at the right place. Couple?"

"Going as a couple, friends actually." I replied not looking at Thalia.

We followed her through the shop until she stoped in front of a huge array of dresses. We three rummaged through the dresses.

Shreya picked up a dress handed it to me. Along with a few of my selection, I went to try them out. I tried my selections blue, dark blue, teal, cyan. Nothing had that edge over others. Shreya handed me a something grey.

I tried it on. It was perfect.

I stood in front of the mirror and someone stood beside me. He was wearing a black one. We both were admiring our looks. When Shreya came in. "You both look handsome."

"By the way Nico she is waiting for you outside."

"Thanks I'll be there in a moment."

"Good choice, I'm Percy by the way."

"I'm Nico. Not too bad yourself. Grey suits you well." We shook hands.

"I'll take a leave. She is a fierce owl. Meet you later." He took off. I checked on my suit. 'Which colour would Thalia be wearing ?'

"Why don't you go and check that out." Said Shreya.

"Did I say it out loud."

"She is looking gorgeous, she is waiting outside."

"Thanks Shreya I'll be there in a minute." I fixed my tie and straightened my suit.

'Grey it reminded me of her alot.' I shook my head to bring me back to reality.

I went to see her, she was talking to Nico.

"Hey Thals! Black !?"

'Black wasn't her colour.'

"Mind I steal the lady for a dance!" I asked Nico charismatically.

"You may." He smiled and led Thals to me.

"What's with the charisma?"

"Just setting the mood! But seriously Black !"

"I know, but it looks pretty on me?"

"It surely does." I held her hand and twirled her around.

"You look pretty Thals!" She smiled.

"Thank you Prince Charming, same to you, grey, I must say good choice."

We bought the dresses. And then the masks.

We were set for the dance.

I reached home set the dress on the table and slopped down on the bed. No matter how hard I tried, I was not feeling happy. No matter how hard I tried, I was sad like I have ever been in the past 5 years. She left me 5 years back. She must have moved on but I am still stuck on that same page. I can't move on, Thalia was such a nice girl even Mom and dad liked her, she was just perfect for me but I couldn't. Every time I forced myself to see her as something bigger than friends, I see her and not Thalia.

Why in the hell could I not realise what I had with me was the best of the best. Was just the right piece that completed my heart.

Why!


	3. Just a touch

**_Annabeth_**

Rachel had come over we were to get ready at my place. My fierce red hair flying all around. We helped each other with the dress. She did my make up, I tried to do hers luckly it was good. Rachel being Rachel wanted everything to be perfect so she ended up doing her own makeup too. She tamed my bushy hair to soft red locks that fell right below my shoulders. We wore our heels. Now we were admiring our looks at the mirror. Rachel had bought herself a maroon dress that complimented every curve on her body.

"That's totally not fair. I mean I dressed you up and you end up looking prettier!" She frowned.

Just then two hands wrapped her from behind she recieved a peck on her cheeks.

"You look amazing love." whispered Malcom.

Malcom was Rachel's boyfriend. I felt a hand grab mine and turned me around to face him.

"Have you seen Annabeth, she a girl with anger on her the tip of her nose, likes shoes, sweatshirts and jeans. That blonde has her hair tied up in a bun all year-round. Geek in short."

I glared at him but how can anyone be so angry with someone with like my awesome brother. I smiled

"Good job, Rachel, she looks pretty and reminds me about mom." He said.

"Don't you shed a tear or my hard work will wash away with the rain. Just be happy honey. Auntie is proudly watching you from heaven." Said Rachel. I smiled.

"Lets get to the car. Shall we?" Said Malcom.

We drove back to school. This brought back many unwanted memories that I had carefully stacked away from consciousness. Especially that night. I left him here. I loved him with all my heart and I had lost my heart to him. Now 5 years later being back to the same place opened the locked doors.

Nico grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly.

"I wasn't there then, but I am here now." I nodded.

We parked the car. Then Rachel and Malcom took off. I walked by my brothers side awkwardly.

"Maybe I shouldn't come here, Maybe If i walk back then it will be better."

"You have lived with this for a long time Anna its better if you get it off your chest." Saying this he pulled me closer into a much needed hug and walked with my hand ringed with his to the auditorium.

We were on time and unbelieveable was everyone else. We headed straight to the dance floor. I was hesitant, "be yourself. Let yourself loose tonight. I will handle the rest feel free you need this break. Loosen up honey." I smiled, how fortunate was I, to have such a caring brother. He helped me 5 years back and has never left my side. He was close to mum and when she left us he was broken, I held him then. We danced for a while on the beats. Then he tried to find Rachel and Malcom. While I went arond to find someone I knew, or my teachers. Ohh I loved them, they were there for me, nurtured me, made me grow interest in studying and here I was on top of the world, studying in the best university, Yale.

I saw her my biology teacher, I went up to her.

"Maam, you still haven't answered my question, did the egg come first or the chicken?"

"Is that you Annabeth? Long time no see!"

"Good to see you to ma'am. I don't remember thanking you for everything you have done for me, thank you ma'am for the every extra class for answering all my silly questions, those pep talks when I needed them the most."

"Aww, Annabeth, you are a precious pearl. So what is my pearl doing now?"

"Attending Yale."

"Ohh, congratulations honey. You have made us proud. Surely your parents would be happy especially your mom."

I smiled and beamed with pride.

"Enjoy your day honey!"

"Same to you ma'am"

I saw my brother come up to me and guided me to an already crowed table.

"So we have all our contestants so are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Dance off till your feet die! Show them what you got! You go by the name Ariel and I by the name Jack frost."

"The hair, I got it."

We went to the dance floor it was cleared for us. We were about 26 of us. We started to dance in pairs. We were changing partners every now and then. I was full in my competitive mode. Until someone's hand touched mine and it felt different as in familiar.


	4. I could meet her

_**Percy**_

I stirred waking up to notice the time and as soon as I laid my eyes on them, I was on the floor. I had slept through the day! Mom was out on some official work and so I was home alone. I just hurriedly got up freshen up put on the suit. Thankfully I had laid down every item I would be requiring at this moment. I drove the car to Thalia's. She was always there for me. I rang the bell.

"What?"She opened the door to see a man who looked like he had just got out of bed. Me!

"Overslept!"

Thankfully she was dressed before time and was clicking pictures. She tamed my hair, did my tie and forced me to polish my shoes just because one of them had a tiny stain.

Finally we were ready.

"How am I looking?" I asked.

"Handsome, I dressed you up what else do you expect! Here wear these, I got them for you!"

I stared at the box she held out for me, it was coloured contact lenses. I wore them hesitantly. I couldn't say no to her because she had saved my ass for time memorial.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed. I saw myself in the mirror, true I looked perfect.

"You look amazing too." I said to her with a smile.

"Have you seen Percy, he's a guy with anger on his the tip of his nose, has a sly iconic grin on his face, never dresses up like a civil human being, his raven hair poking out in every direction." said Zeus, Thalia's dad. Thalia and I hung out quite often, so both of our parents knew us well.

"Lets get to the car. Shall we?" said Thalia.

"See you later Zeus!" I cried out.

"Bring her back by 11 at least. Take care."

"Surely.11 it is."

We drove to school. This brought back many unwanted memories of that one particular night. It played in my head every night, every single night. She left me here and I let her go. I realised I loved her with all my heart. And now 5 years later being back to the same place opened many locked memories.

Thalia was super excited, bubbling with energy.

"How are you so calm?" she asked looking at me for the first time after we were in the car.

"Wait you look like you are going to puke! What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"Nothing, I am fine." I said with the most genuine smile I could come up with. My life has been a lie. I have lied to everyone out there that I was fine and even to myself that I was fine and I am fine, I have to be fine. _I am not fine I am broken on the inside._

I parked the car. We were walking side by side, awkwardly.

' _I cant let the past destroy my future_ ' I chided. She is my future I have to accept it. I know, I have to accept it but I can't.

I gently entwined my fingers with hers and walked to the auditorium. She gave me a smile and scooted closer. We still were on time, well 15 minutes late but that according to my reputation this is literally being before time.

"May I have the first dance my lady." I asked her. She nodded. We headed straight to the dance floor.

Then suddenly she was rigid, she always is whenever she is stressed. I looked into her eyes concerned.

"What if I trip and fall? What if I step on your foot? What if I don't fit in? What if ..?"

"Be yourself. I will handle the rest, I promise. Feel free and enjoy. Just don't get drunk cause then I will have to narrate whatever you did." She smiled.

How fortunate was I, to have such a caring friend. She helped me 5 years back unknowingly and has never left my side. We danced for a while on the beats. Till she said she wanted to grab a drink. We went to get ourselves something to drink, but were pulled towards an already crowed table.

"So we have all our contestants so are you ready?"

"Ready?! for what?" I asked in total confusion someone near me answered.

"Dance off till your feet die! Go choose your name because that will be hiding your identity. And that my friend, is the main thing in this masquerade ball."

"Luke?" I questioned, it has to be him.

"Perce!"

We had a bro-hug.

"And this is?" He asked eyeing Thalia. He reached out for her hand and kissed it. She blushed.

"Back off your charisma dude, today she's my date!" I smiled at Thalia.

"You in for the competition?" I asked her.

"Yup, I'm Jasmine and you look like Prince Charming."

"Well then!" I got both of us listed.

We went to the dance floor, it was cleared for us. We were about 26 individuals and 13 couples. We started to dance in pairs. We were changing partners every now and then. Most of us were dancing with practiced ease. Then we were to form 4 different circles and then, I touched someone's hand and it felt like very familiar. I searched through the crowd. Hoping to catch a glimpse of the one but she was nowhere to be seen. Then I calculated, it would have been, one the four girls standing diametrically opposite to me. One of them had blond hair and was wearing a grey gown, other two had brown and were wearing a maroon and green dress, and the last one with red hair was wearing a teal coloured dress.

Proud of my calculation I danced along 'I could meet her.'


	5. Beauty and the Beast

**_Annabeth_**

I danced happily with Rachel by my side both of us glancing one a while at our prom dates. Switching partners rythmically both of met them finally. I heard Rachel giggle and alas she had slipped and so had Malcom, both of them were out of the competition. The number of couples was shrinking and so was my legs giving up.

"What happened Ariel tried?" mocked my brother. I had to beat him in this. I had to beat everyone else. I felt adrenaline rush through my viens and I pumped up.

Again partner switch.

I saw to my left where once Rachel stood was a black beauty. I raced through my brains and remembered it was None other than Thalia.

"Hi!" I said between the steps.

"Hi! And you are?"

"Mask and the red hair really got you. I'm Ariel by the way."

"I'm Jasmine. You got some moves there." I smiled.

Partner switch and I didn't get a chance to notice the grey suit boy I was dancing infront of.

The next guy had blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes which could be seen through his mask and his blue suit went perfectly with his eyes.

He held my hand and twirled me around in a haste.

"Woah, woah, woah! Easy there boy." I was at the edge of falling but someone held my other free hand and kept me from falling. They helped me up.

I kept on dancing.

"What was that!"

"Sorry I was stunned back there, you look amazing princess. Wait a second.. red hair, awesome clothes must be a Weasley!" I smiled.

"Its Ariel Weasley." I played with my red locks.

"You must be ummm, blonde hair alot of hair gel, great attitude must be a Malfoy"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy!" We laughed.

And soon it was time for the switch we were three couples left. Me and nico, Thalia as I suspect and her date, the self proclaimed Draco Malfoy and his date.

Partners switch.

"Wait right there." Called out the judge.

We stopped, I noticed the guy infront of me. He was the black haired guy, grey suit, White eyes! These looked out of context but they looked cool. He turned to me and grabbed my hand took me to the center of the dance floor.

"What?!"

"Lost?!"

"Yes."

"They said the competion will be based on the awesomeness of the steps you show on the music."

"Like right now?"

"No after a century! Obviously now! Just sway!" I did as I was told.

"Will we win with this?"

"Yes!" Then I saw hesitation on his eyes as he saw Thalia and Draco dancing like professionals.

"Listen, twirl me around thrice and then send me to an arms length pull me close, bend. Got it!"

He did as he was told he twirled me thrice gently sent me away to an arms length, pulled me close and bent like I had seen in movies.

"Time for you following my lead!" He said. And start slowly with a small piece of tap dance, I followed them gracefully. The. He repeated his steps so did I. We came close to each other.

"Watched Beauty and the Beast?" Hoping the answer to be yes.

He smiled and said "Thought you'd never ask."

We followed the same steps as Belle and the Beast. And soon everyone was staring at us as we danced like a couple.


	6. So tell me!

**_Percy_**

I danced along the music with Luke by my side. Switching partners rythmically. I heard the brown girl giggle and long story short she and her date, both of them were out of the competition. The number of couples was shrinking and so were my chances of winning were increasing.

"What happened Jasmine?" I mocked my date. She wasn't keeping up with the dance.

partners switch.

I saw to my left at Luke and then to my right to see a familiar face, Nico, from Alexzandra's .

"Yo bro!" I said.

"Hi! And you are?"

"Alexzandra's does that ring a bell."

"Sure does. You from here?" He asked. "Always have and always will be."

"Your date's from here then."

"She was here but left as soon as she got into Yale."

"Wow great, where is the scholar?"

"Red head, Ariel!" Saying this we changed places, Partner switch and I was dancing with the red headed scholar, she was busy talking to Thalai or Jasmin. She looked pretty teal dress red hair totally went with it.

Partners switch, I was now dancing with Thalia, both of were enjoying every moment. Luke was standing right by my side.

He twirled the red headed scholar around in a haste.

"Woah, woah, woah! Easy there boy." She was about to fall but i held her hand and kept her from falling. He pulled her up then and kept on dancing

"What was that!" She spat at him,

"Sorry I was stunned back there, you look amazing princess. Wait a second.. red hair, awesome clothes must be a Weasley!" She smiled. Luke had a way with girls, that bastard knew how to woo any girl. Flirt! I heard her "Its Ariel Weasley." She played with her red locks. And then said

"You must be ummm, blonde hair alot of hair gel, great attitude must be a Malfoy"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy!" They both laughed, I smiled.

And soon it was time for the switch we were three couples left. Ariel and Nico, Thalia and I, Luke and his date.

Partners switch.

"Wait right there." Called out the judge.

We stopped, I listened to the announcement. Accordingly I turned to face her and grabbed her hand and took her to the center of the dance floor.

"What?!" She asked

"Lost?!" I grinned.

"Yes."

"They said the competion will be based on the awesomeness of the steps you show on the music." I replied.

"Like right now?"

"No after a century! Obviously now! Just sway!" I called out.

"Will we win with this?" She questioned.

"Yes!" I replied but from the corner of my eye I saw Thalia and Luke/Draco dancing like professionals.

"Listen, twirl me around thrice and then send me to an arms length pull me close, bend. Got it!" She ordered.

I did as I was told i twirled her thrice gently sent her away to an arms length, pulled her close and bent her.

"Time for you following my lead!" I called out. I did a small piece of tap dance, She followed them gracefully. I then repeated my steps so did she. We came close to each other.

"Watched beauty and the beast ?" She asked

I smiled and replied "Thought you'd never ask."

We followed the same steps as belle and and the beast. And soon everyone was staring at us as we danced like a couple. Soon we were the only ones left. We were to be coronated. I held her hand and guided her to the stage where we got our crowns. She was bubbling with energy. She then spotted Nico in the crowd and grinned. He lifted his hands as in to accept defeat. I smiled. We both went to our dates down the stage.

"Nico my head feels so heavy what could it be, ooh it's a crown, that I won." She exaggerated.

"Yo Thals." I greeted her and pulled her to a hug.

"So how is your prom coming out ?" I asked.

"Great. So what's next?" she asked.

"You haven't been to prom?" asked Nico. She shook her head. He held her hand and said "let's get you some drinks."

"Wait a second, how come I don't get that?" whined Ariel.

"May I" Luke asked her. How does he even do that staying at the right place at the right time.

"No but thank you, Draco, I'd like to offer my company to the handsome chap here." said Ariel. I smiled.

"My father will hear about this!" and he walk away. Both of them laugh and he walks away.

"Draco?"

"that hair!" I decide not to push the matter.

"So what to do next?" She asked me.

"Drinks, Dance, talk, walk. You tell?"

"I guess I have had enough of dance for today, lets get some drinks and go for a walk outside and talk."

"Your wish is my command!" I said. This was exactly what I wanted to do.

"Let us go check out our date."

We went and saw both of them chattering and drinking and then Nico asked her to dance. All Hades broke loose. We both cracked up, Watching two people who barely know each other drunk and dance together.

We got ourselves a drink and went out of the hall walking.

"So miss scholar how is life in Yale."

"So you do know about me, life is good, my excitement covers up for the never ending list of work. What about you Prince Charming?"

"Me I live here, currently pursuing biology."

"Biologist! Bio is so boring!"

"Hey you cant say that, I love it."

"Fine!" She raised her hand in defeat.

"Why so glum? You seem so happy on the outside, pretending all the along." She asked.

"But I wasn't good enough, am I?"

"Nothing hides from me. So tell me what happened. "

"Nothing just hear..."

"Heartbreak isn't nothing tell me more?"

"Well I was with this girl, X we were besties, the whole school said we were the starcrossed lovers but we weren't, she was a player, but she stopped once we were friends. Well I made her. Then day by day our friendship grew, We shared everything, atleast I did. Then 1 day we had a new student at our school,Y she was sweet, kind, pretty, perfect. Every guy would fall for her. She didn't pay them any heed until one day she said she had a liking for me, and I said yes! Well I thought I loved her but I knew I something was off. I guess Everyone wanting her made me want her, and after saying yes, I wanted to give it a try and look how it turned out.

Woah wait, I haven't told this to anyone and here I am spilling my secrets to a total stranger!"

"Hey Im not a total stranger, you know I love to dance don't you?"

"You love to dance and you are still into Disney thingy!"

"Yes I am, and I am proud of it! But you cant leave me like this half story down, I want to hear the rest of it!"

"That story is my life, I cant be telling it to you you might just spill the beans or something.."

"You know I wouldn't or else you wouldn't have started it, plus its not like you are telling me anything as if I could go to miss X or Miss Y and you seem like you want to tell someone about how you feel and are not able to comprehend it to her."

I looked at her something about her, reassured me that she could be trusted.

"So what's with the red hair always like this." I asked.

"I could ask you the same about your White eyes."

"Ever heard of contact lenses?"

"Ever heard of hair dye!"

"So what's real? I mean I have sea green eyes complimenting my raven hair!" I flaunt.

"I have my blond locks to flaunt my looks!" She said with a smile. That thing looked so familiar.

"Coming back after the intermission are we ? So where were we, ya you were on getting the girl, Y. In our case here."

"You aren't gonna leave it are you." Her vibrant smile and the glisening grey eyes assured me. So I continued.

"I never told X about this I don't like her thing cause then I didn't know, With X help, I desperately tried to please Y and she was, we started to go out and stuff. We were happy around each other. Then things got a little twisted, that one night we I mean me, X, Y and a bunch of our close friends were at this same school chilling out at night. It was kind of a night out kind of a thing. We were sitting in a circle and playing turn the bottle, we were a little drunk one or two glasses down, then during the game I had to kiss X, after a lot of hesitation both of us complied and kissed, but this was totally different. I mean this one kiss gave me jitters and none of Y's kisses were the same, and down with alcohol the kiss deepened. That's where my girl Y walked in on us. Break up followed I was sick in love with her her constant ignorance had me feel like a git. X helped me out and got us together, sorted out our differences and stuff.

It was all patched up. During the start it were some of the big happy days and then X started acting so wierd, we wont hang out like we used to."

"Obviously you had the girl and according to you she was single! Why wont she feel left out or the third wheel."

"Well the fact being that the girls had become close to each other and before the fight she used to go out with us."

"There you guys are we have been looking for you since ages." called Nico.

"Hey dude, after you practically snatched my date it was only fair that I return the favour." I said with a smirk.


	7. Now you can

**_Annabeth_**

"There you guys are we have been looking for you since ages." called Nico.

"Hey dude, after you practically snatched my date it was only fair that I return the favour." said Prince Charming with a smirk. I couldn't help but smile.

I saw the boys talk comfortably. Thalia came up to me and asked if I could accompany her to the washroom, to which I complied.

As I pushed the door open I heard "Percy Jackson! Where the hell were you?" Shouted a girl.

'He is here.' I ran inside.

'Memories and a too familiar face popped up in my mind. Those shinning black orbs that had blown me away. And then the fact that I had loved him and also I was the one who left him.'

"Annabeth!" a voice shook me out of the trance.

"Annabeth!" Thalia called out again.

I didn't notice that I was clutching the washbasin so tightly that my knuckles had turned white. I saw a tear fall into the basin I was hunching over.

"What happened Annabeth?" She asked me.

"Cramps?" she questioned. I didn't reply instead I sniffled. She rubbed circles on my back. She held my shoulder comfortingly.

"You can tell me honey."

"I fell for a boy, I fell for him hard and he never realised, he sees me nothing more than a friend. I had to leave him. I left him. I just hope... he is happy wherever he is. He is here, and I cant face him now, or ever." My voice cracked.

She pulled me into a warming hug.

"It will be alright..."

She was cut out a shout followed by a large bang.

"You go I will be there in a moment." I say and she left hesistantly. I then checked myself at the mirror. I tried to correct whatever make up I could.

'I just had to find Nico or Rachel or Malcom they'll help me home.' I had instructed myself. I walked outside to bump into someone

"Rachel!" I said.

"Annabeth, Percy is here!"

"I know." I replied looking down at my feet.

"Lets go find Nico and then we'll see." She grabbed my hand and dragged me with her. I saw Thalia on the other side of the corridor she seemed like she was about to pass out.

"Its Thailia I have to help her out. Be back in a moment." I said as I rushed to Thalia. I saw that a crowd had gathered.

I went up to her, I held her in a one hand hug. I saw the scene clearly Thalia's date was in the center. He being cornered by Draco who had him held by the collar.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, KISSING SILENA, SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU IDIOT!?"

"I didn't kiss her."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I SEE THERE. DONT YOU F-ING LIER!?"

"She kissed me."

"BULLSHIT! JACKSON, EVERYONE KNOWS YOU HAD A HUGE CRUSH ON HER. AND NOW YOU GO ON KISSING HER. I DONT WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF I HADNT INTERFERED!?"

"I never had a thing for Silena, I have told her before too. She just doesn't get it. TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND WHAT HAPPENED!"

Silena acted very innocently breaking down into small fake sobs. Then his eyes met mine, and later Thalia. I saw him soften up. I knew he was telling the truth.

'It was Jackson, could it be him.' I wondered.

"WHAT DOES SHE HAVE TO TELL, I SAW YOU ALL OVER HER?"

"I AM SAYING FOR THE LAST TIME THAT I NEVER LIKED SILENA AND THE FACT THAT SHE KISSED ME AND NOT THE OTHER WAY ROUND!" He said looking straight at me. I held Thalia tighter.

"I have always and forever been in love with one girl." He said softly, he was now looking at the floor refusing to make an eye contact with anyone.

Thalia rushed to him and hugged him close.

"I promise it wasn't me.." he said to her.

"I trust you." That one sentence along with her vibrant smile, made all the difference. Silena looked as if she was going to puke, making Jace look embarrassed.

"FUCK YOU SILENA, WHAT THE HELL? I STAYED WITH YOU AND EVEN AFTER FIVE YEARS OF HIM TOTALLY IGNORING YOU STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR THAT BLOODY PERCY JACKSON. ITS OVER! JUST LEAVE!" Silena didn't try to press the matter any further and ran away. Jace followed.

"She is like that Luke! She did the same to me and Annabeth. And I never realised until she left me." Said the raven head stopping Draco/Luke.

I rembered the voice it was his voice. 'My Percy.'

I turned and ran, I wanted the earth to just open up and swallow me. I wasn't ready for this. To meet him.

I saw Nico standing behind. I rushed to him and hugged him hard.

"Take me home!" I begged him.

"Please take me home." He held me tight.

"Count with me 10,9,8,7,6,5,4" by the time he reached four my breaths were calm.

"3,2"

By this time my mind was clear and I was back to my senses.

"1"

My head on his chest, I let my frustration, anger, sadness everything that I had buried surface up. I cried letting it all go. He held me tight.

"He is here, Nico... he is here... He loved me... He loved me... and I.. I left him... "

"Anne look at me." He said softly. I saw his moist eyes, he had seen me everyday cry myself to bed.

"I want to help you , trust me!" I nodded.

"You have to go there and talk to him, Honey."

"I cant."

He hugged me hard and then released me.

"Now you can." He said and turned me around to face Percy. And gave me a nudge


	8. Do you love me

**Thank you Thrawn13 for reviewing. Yes the dance till you drop is tiring. I have seen this and people come across others path making them trip or fall, either way eliminating them from the competition. But this one was a simple one, everyone played fair.**

 **Have nice day!**

 **And to everyone who is reading this thank you.**

 **If you are reading this, Leave a review down below.**

 **Kohinoor~**

 _ **Annabeth**_

I saw him holding her hand. ' _He loved her and she loved him. Where do I fit in the picture?'_

 _'Why was I even going to talk to him. Saying I love you Percy I always have. And then ruining his relationship. Why can't I just walk back home away from all this. No matter where I go I will always love him.'_

He walked up to me. And asked

"May I?" While reaching to my mask. I backed out it was out of reflex.

"I'm sorry didn't want to scare you off. I just wanted to see you. Its tough to believe this is not a dream, after all these years. It's fine, I get it." He said.

"5 years in a week." I correct him.

"Together." I say. He nodded. We both took off our masks.

 _'It was him.'_

"It is you." I smile weakly. Awkward silence followed.

"Just like five years ago!" He made a remark.

"Standing right here, with your brother standing outside waiting for you to come." He says

"Silena standing behind you." I said.

"You saw us kissing and you took off." He said.

"You were kissing her and you too were finally together. Guess my hard work paid off." I said with a small laugh, but these words were like fire down my throat.

"I didn't love her Annabeth. I never did." He said.

"How does it matter, what happened in the past is in the past?" He said. I cringed mentally.

 _'It cant be in the past after this I don't know how long will it take me to gather myself up.'_

"True!" I choke.

"Thalia is a great lady." I say.

"Nico's a great guy too. He will take care of you."

"Ya he does." I smile.

"Call me to your wedding then." I say.

"It won't be happening." He hesitates.

"Great I broke you up before and now again, I sorry Percy. I'll just leave." I say holding the hem of my dress, turning to walk back ashamed and heart broken.

"No wait, what about yours?" He asked holding my shoulder.

"What mine?" I question looking straight into his sea-green orbs, to find those white contacts. When I saw him looking at Nico.

"oh him he is getting married next month?" I replied with a smile.

"Where's the ring?" He asked with a lot of pain. I could sense that. Looking down at my hands.

"Nico Di Angelo, is my step-brother." I reply I smiled.

"What? but you are so close to him?!"

"Mom died 6 years back, he was close to her and then me being the only one close I supported him and then the next year I left this place he was there for me holding me comforting me every night when I cried myself to sleep. And helped me through the day when I was.."

I said looking at Nico, ' _Shit, I didn't want him to know that!'_ I stopped myself before I said anything else.

"Why did you cry to sleep? What happened? Why did you leave me?"

"I fell for this guy whom I had known for a while now and He never understood. It became hard for me to see him with someone else, I had to go, I had to leave."

He reached out for my hand and held it. I hoped he understood it this time.

"I regret leaving this hand that day and forever since i have always asked myself why did i let this hand pass mine. I had everything I ever wanted or will need right next to me and I let it go. I will never leave this now." He said to me.

"I love you Annabeth. Do you still love me Annabeth ?"

"I...I do." I smiled at him. I hugged him.

He bent down as to kiss me and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. This was it.

Finally he was mine and I was his. I could see brother smiling and Rachel cooing but none of that mattered for now. I never wanted this moment to end, ever.

I broke the kiss. "It will be tough, Percy."

"We can manage that." He said with a bright smile.

"Don't you hide those sea-green eyes ever!" I chided. He laughed.

"As you wish Wise Girl." He used to call me that before.

"You still remember Seaweed brain." I hugged him.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you more!" He pulled me closer. I could fell his warmth again.

 _I loved him and he loved me for now that's all that mattered!_

Kohinoor~


End file.
